List of Cartoon Animal Town characters
Cartoon Animal Town is an American adult crossover animated television series co-created and developed by Spike Brandt, Tony Cervone and Seth MacFarlane, which premiered in 2019. The following is a list of characters from the series. Main Primary *'Mickey Mouse' - TBD *'Minnie Mouse' - TBD *'Donald Duck' - TBD *'Daisy Duck' - TBD *'Goofy Goof' - TBD *'Pluto' - TBD *'Bugs Bunny' - TBD *'Daffy Duck' - TBD *'Porky Pig' - TBD. Here, he's portrayed as a religious. *'Lola Bunny' - TBD *'Tina Russo Duck' - TBD *'Petunia Pig' - TBD *'Sylvester Pussycat' - TBD *'Tweety Bird' - TBD *'Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner' - TBD *'Laura the Cat and Dominic the Dog' - TBD. Here, they are portrayed as adoptive siblings and two of the most frecuent victims in Chucky Fox's antics. *'Brittney the Dog and Paul the Cat' - TBD. Here, they are portrayed as adoptive siblings, Laura's husband (Paul) and Dominic's wife (Brittney) and two of the most frecuent victims in Chucky Fox's antics. *'Thomas "Tom" Cat' - TBD *'Jerry Mouse' - TBD *'Spike Bulldog' - TBD *'Tyke Bulldog' - TBD *'Cooper Elledge' - TBD *'Krazy Kat' - TBD *'Ignatz Mouse' - TBD *'Ike the Cat' - TBD *'Squeaky the Mouse' - TBD *'Anthony Rabbit and Harold Hippo' - TBD *'Chucky Fox' - TBD *'Chippy Chipmunk' - TBD *'Matthew Dog and Eugine Cat' - TBD *'The Acres Kids' - consisting of: **'Snuffy Dog' - TBD **'Patty Mouse' - TBD **'Rose Cat' - TBD **'Philip Cat' - TBD **'Abraham Owl' - TBD **'Juliet Rabbit' - TBD **'Puncher Hedgehog' - TBD **'Maisy Magpie' - TBD *'Sweety Woodpecker' - TBD *'Hokey Tiger and Pokey Crane' - TBD *'The Good Luck Crickets' - consisting of: **'Master Good Luck Cricket' - TBS **'Poindexter Good Luck Cricket' - TBD **'Hottie Good Luck Cricket' - TBD **'Dizzy Good Luck Cricket' - TBD **'Strongbones Good Luck Cricket' - TBD **'Grumpy Good Luck Cricket' - TBD **'Musical Good Luck Cricket' - TBD **'Handsome Good Luck Cricket' - TBD **'Chef Good Luck Cricket' - TBD **'Funny Good Luck Cricket' - TBD *'Mittens the Cat' - TBD. Here, he and his family had accidentally traveled through time from Medieval times for a vacation and they decided to stay. He don't fluents the modern day stuff. *'Princess Sally' - TBD. Here, she and her family had accidentally traveled through time from Medieval times for a vacation and they decided to stay. Like Mittens, she don't fluents the modern day stuff. *'Johnny and Lori' - TBD. Here, they and their parents had accidentally traveled through time from Medieval times for a vacation and they decided to stay. Like their parents, they don't fluents the modern day stuff. *'Dinko Dachshund' - TBD. *'Doggo Dachshund' - TBD. *'Catnip Alleycat' - TBD. Here, he's a feline tenth grader portrayed as party animal. *'Miguel Mouse' - TBD. *'Bella Cat' - TBD. *'Daisy Fieldmouse' - TBD. *'Pudgy Alligator' - TBD. *'Luna Cheetah' - TBD. *'Ken Duck' - TBD. *'Stretchy Giraffe' - TBD. *'Felix the Cat' - TBD *'Woody Woodpecker' - TBD *'Knothead and Splinter' - TBD *'The Doggie Family' - consisting of: **'George Doggie:' TBD. Here, he's portrayed as an alcoholic and a drug addict. **'Linda Doggie:' TBD. Here, she's portrayed as an alcoholic and a drug addict like her husband. **'Tyler Doggie:' TBD **'Karen Doggie:' TBD **'Robbie Doggie:' TBD **'Jillian Doggie:' TBD **'Kevin and Wendy Doggie:' TBD **'Joe Doggie:' TBD **'Melissa Doggie:' TBD *'Sam and Bobo Pussycat' - TBD *'Ricky Mouse' - TBD *'Stacie Macks' - TBD *'Dolores Catem' - TBD *'Wile E. Coyote and the Road Runner' - Here, Wile E. is portrayed as a border agent, while the Road Runner is portrayed as a Mexican trickster and people smuggler who always tries to cross the town border and regularly taunts Wile E. in the cold openings. *'Ivana' - TBD *'Noreen' - TBD *'Sven' - TBD *'Dudley' - TBD *'Kaabo' - TBD *'Jinx' - TBD *'Ace' - TBD *'Mary and Terry' - TBD *'Viola' - TBD *'Scarlett' - TBD *'Norden' - TBD *'Agent Foxy Ashton and Agent Pounce Malone' - TBD *'The Mane Six' - consisting of: **'Twilight Sparkle '- the leader of the Mane Six. Here, she's portrayed as an egotistical person, as well as a alcoholic and drug addict. **'Rainbow Dash' - TBD **'Pinkie Pie' - TBD **'Rarity' - TBD **'Applejack' - TBD **'Fluttershy' - TBD *'Spike' - Twilight's somewhat sarcastic dragon sidekick. Here, he's portrayed as a Beavis and Butt-Head-esque character. *'Russell Ferguson' - TBD *'Mayor Sunil Nevla' - TBD * Vinnie Terrio - TBD * Pepper Clark - TBD * Minka Mark - TBD * Zoe Trent - TBD * Penny Ling - TBD * SpongeBob SquarePants - TBD * Patick Star - TBD * Squidward Tentacles - TBD * Mr. Eugine Krabs - The money-obsessed owner of both the Ark Departments (where most of the main characters live on) and the restaurant The Krusty Krab. * Sandy Cheeks - TBD *'Swiper the Fox' - TBD. Here, he's portrayed as a burglar who frequently steals merchandise from the other characters, as well as a ex-convict. *'Ren Höek' - TBD *'Stimpy J. Cat' - TBD *'The Berenstain Bears' - consisting of: **'Billiam "Papa" Bear' - TBD **'Margaret "Mama" Bear' - TBD **'Brother Bear' - TBD. Here, he drinks whisky. **'Sister Bear' - TBD. Here, she drinks whisky like her brother. *'Gatopardos the Cheetah' - TBD *'Skylos the Dog' - TBD *'Gata the Cat' - TBD *'Kevin the Red-Legged Tarantula' - TBD *'K.R. the Emperor Scorpion' - TBD *'Miley the Mite' - TBD *'Tashy the Tick' - TBD *'Lazlo' - TBD *'Angel the Bald Eagle' - TBD *'Coco the Pug' - TBD *'Pain the Bat' - TBD *'Toby the Tuxedo Cat' - TBD *'Ben the Bear' - TBD *'The Coyote Family' - consisting of: **'Gulliver Coyote' - TBD **'Jenna Coyote' - TBD **'Jack Coyote' - TBD **'Lola Coyote' - TBD **'Edward Coyote' - TBD **'Dr. Walter Coyote' - TBD *'Runny the Road Runner' - TBD *'Waynesboro' - TBD *'Orson Pig' - TBD *'Booker and Sheldon' - TBD *'Roy Rooster' - TBD. Here, he's portrayed as a Eric Cartman-esque character. *'Wade Duck' - TBD *'Bo Sheep' - TBD *'Lanolin Sheep' - TBD. Here, she is one of the most frecuent victims in Chucky Fox's antics. * * * * * * *'Officer Bull Pupp' - a police officer bulldog who is mainly seen arresting either Swiper, Ren and/or Ignatz for every crime they commit in a episode. *'Officer Otto Fox and Coco Crow' - two police officer fox and crow who appear when Officer Pupp is the focus in a subplot. *'Elmer Fudd' - a human who lives in Animaltown since ten years. He is the only human (not counting the one time human characters or the cameo ones) in the whole series and is the fall-guy of many pranks from the other characters, mainly Kevin and Wendy Doggie. Secondary *'Tommy the Opossum' - TBD *'Gary the Snail' - TBD *'Pigsaw' - a extremly psycho puppet who likes to kidnap characters which he makes them to play his wicked and sadistical games. He is a parody of John Kramer/Jigsaw from the Saw movies. *'Pigface' - Pigsaw's helper and only friend. He is sent by Pigsaw to kidnap somebody. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Supporting Primary * Secondary * Cameos *'Mordecai' - TBD *'Rigby' - TBD *'Matias Pudu' - TBD *'Chopper' - TBD *'Antonia Vicuña' - TBD *'Francisco Hummingbird' - TBD * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Antagonists *